The Burning
The Burning is the twenty-second mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston and Bonnie MacFarlane try to find Bonnie's father, who has gone missing. They find him standing among several dead men that he speculates have been killed by rustlers. John and Bonnie head back to the ranch only to find that the barn has been set ablaze by Williamson's gang. Marston must get the horses that are trapped out of the burning barn. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "A Tempest Looms"; and *Leigh Johnson mission: "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Bonnie to locate her father. *Return to MacFarlane's Ranch. *Climb the windmill and enter the burning barn. *Save the horses in the barn. Mission Details After learning Bonnie's father hasn't been seen after he went out to ride the land, you must go assist her in finding him. Once found in bad state he'll send the player back to the barn to fetch a wagon to move the dead men. Once John arrives, he'll find that the barn has been set afire by Williamson's bandits in retaliation for the family nursing Marston back to health. After that, the player will have to free the horses. Climb up the left side of the barn, up the platforms when prompted and jump up to the tower, shimmy across the side of the barn, then walk around to the back of the barn. Once inside the barn, remove the pitch fork barring the door and then smack the two horses on the rear to get them moving. For the last horse, the path is blocked, and the player will have to mount it and jump out of the barn to safety. The player does not need to press jump to make the horse jump; when the horse reaches the obstacle, it will automatically jump. Bring it to the stable near Bonnie to complete the mission. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Bonnie. *Assaults or kills Drew MacFarlane. *Kills Bonnie's horse. *Kills the trapped horses. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Terrorizes the townfolk. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 4:34 New Game Elements Introduced *Climbing Trivia * Similar to the mission Wild Horses, Tamed Passions, on the last cutscene of this mission John will have his hat even if he's wearing an outfit in which he doesn't wear one (Gentleman's Attire for an example). This, again, happens because Marston takes off his hat during the cutscene. The hat will vanish as soon as the cutscene ends and the player is back in control of John. * This is the only Bonnie mission that does not unlock a Stranger side-mission. Bugs *Sometimes, a game will glitch and the player will receive the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" before getting this mission. Fortunately, it does not affect further gameplay. Gallery Rdr_burning02.jpg|''"Have you seen my father?"'' Rdr_burning03.jpg Rdr_burning04.jpg|''"Daddy, what happened?" "Nothin' nice."'' Rdr_burning05.jpg|''"Marston, you watch after her."'' Rdr_burning06.jpg|''"I'll do that, sir."'' Rdr_burning_barn.jpg|"Oh my god, the barn's on fire!" Rdr_burning07.jpg Rdr_burning08.jpg|The barn doors... Rdr_burning09.jpg|...opened! Rdr_burning10.jpg Rdr_burning11.jpg|Bonnie chokes and shields herself from the smoke and flames. Rdr_burning12.jpg|''"Give it a slap!"'' Rdr_burning13.jpg Rdr_burning14.jpg Rdr_burning15.jpg Rdr_burning16.jpg Rdr_burning17.jpg Rdr_burning18.jpg Rdr_burning19.jpg Rdr_burning20.jpg|John rests. detail (3).jpg Video Walkthroughs The Burning (Gold Medal) - Mission 12 - Red Dead Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 12 - The Burning (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:La quema Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player